¿Te quedarías conmigo por toda la Eternidad?
by YukiHigurashi
Summary: Estamos en pleno entierro de Sayori Wakaba, y Aidou se sincera sobre toda su felicidad, y todo lo que ha perdido. Y todo se resumen en una persona, Sayori Wakaba


**Un desolador entierro**

Hace frío, mucho frío, y diría que está a punto de ponerse a llover, aunque sé bien que ésta brisa heladora que congela mi hueso no se debe a la climatología.

¿Desde cuándo un vampiro se queja de la temperatura? ¿Desde cuándo Yo no puedo controlar el frío?... Porque tu falta es la causante de tanto dolor.

Hay mucho invitado en el velatorio, gente que te ha abandonado por años, o gente que con una simple llamada, ya se autodenominaban tus amigos, ¿me dejas que los eche a patadas?

Y traen rosas o similitudes, cuando tus preferidas fueron, son y serán los lirios, ¿me dejas que destruya sus ramos y coronas?

Gruño, no, claro que no me dejarías, si todavía siguieses aquí, me regañarías, porque tú eras ésa parte buena que habita en un vampiro, que permanecía en mí.

Prefiero una buena recriminación, un grito despreciativo, a éste perturbador silencio, que me hace recordar que nunca volverás a sonreírme, a mirarme, a dedicarme un dulce sonrojo.

\- Aidou… -Una voz conocida…-

\- Yuki… -Alguien que al fin te trae lo que te gusta- Yo…

\- Lo siento mucho, Hanabusa –Es Kiryuu quien prosigue, ella se ha quedado sin fuerzas. Se les ve felices, como nunca fuimos nosotros-

\- Intenté… intenté encontrar una cura a tiempo, me esforcé… pero pese a ello, ella nunca quiso convertirse en vampiro… y llegué tarde…

\- Aidou, hiciste lo que pudiste…

Aprieto los puños; No, no es cierto, no puedo decirla que la cura ya no la quería para Kaname, o que por agarrarme a mi estúpido orgullo, había desperdiciado un tiempo muy valioso.

Ahora podía pregonarlo, quería la cura para mí, para pasar lo que me quedaba de vida junto a ella… Pero Sayori no debió de confiar nunca en mi victoria, pues no confió en mi palabra.

Porque soy un vampiro inútil, y ahora estaba allí, despidiéndome de una caja con los restos de la persona más importante en mi vida.

Los invitados comienzan a despejar la zona, el fin se acerca, y mi triste futuro; ¿qué haría a partir de ahora? No puedo conformarme con la soledad de la biblioteca, sin su constante y molestos comentarios o pisadas, mientras hacia el trabajo de los Kuran.

\- Hanabusa…

\- Dejadme solo, por favor…

Tengo unas ganas tremendas de destrozarlo todo, pero tu sonrisa grapada en mi mente es la cura contra mi locura.

Me derrumbo frente al ataúd, dando un puñetazo en la tapa, ésa que te alberga.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no te quedaste conmigo, Yorichan!?

Era yo quien siempre retrocedía cuando tu presencia me aceleraba y enturbiaba mis progresos, traté de convencerme de que era cosa del agotamiento, me daba pánico plantear otras alternativas.

Yo, el gran Hanabusa Aidou, y tú, Sayori Wakaba, una simple humana…

\- Una simple humana que se me hizo tan necesaria como el respirar… -sonrío con melancolía-

Al principio, no te agradaban mis intentos de coqueteo, respondías esquiva y eso te hacía más interesante, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, te dejaste hacer en mis atenciones… tu coraza y la mía habían caído, y el cazador se convirtió en el cazado.

Pero mi ego hizo acto, y seguía negando lo que claramente pasaba, me escudé en que me había acostumbrado a tu compañía, y todo se resumió a una pregunta:

¿Por qué no pasas la eternidad junto a mí?

Cuando te formulé aquello, te lo tomaste como una simple broma, de esos días en los que te tomaba el pelo y tú me seguías el juego, pero hubo un día que al fin me tomaste en serio, y me diste una contestación inesperada para mí, que acostumbraba a ser adorado por mucha parte de la sociedad.

"La eternidad es mucho tiempo, Aidou, ¿para qué la quiero?"

Rebusqué mil maneras de salir de aquello y hallar un motivo claro que te hiciese darte cuenta, ¿Por Yuki? ¿Por el encargo Kuran? ¿Por el instituto? ¿Por tu alianza con los cazavampiros y vampiros?

Ninguna te parecía correcta, ninguna era bastante, y eso me desesperó como nunca había sentido.

Pasé tiempo planteándome qué era exactamente lo que quería o buscaba en ti, y un día me di cuenta de que adoraba todo de ti, pero más extrañaba tu compañía y tus gestos cariñosos hacia mí.

Habías puesto tierra por en medio por tu propia seguridad, ya no me visitabas tanto como antes, y eso me estaba matando.

 _/_

 _\- Ésta Biblioteca está muy silenciosa sin ti, Sayori_

 _\- Estoy segura de que conseguirás vivir sin ésta torpe humana que está molestándote todo el tiempo, Aidou._

 _Se me cayó el boli, porque eso había sonado a despedida y no me había agradado en absoluto, y en un movimiento inhumano, me posicioné en frente tuya, impidiendo cualquier opción de escape._

 _Estabas nerviosa, estabas asustada, pero sobre todo, parecías esperar cualquier cosa._

 _\- ¿Cuándo dije que fueses molesta?_

 _\- Las veces que suspiras o pones los ojos en blanco, Aidou - ¿Cuándo se había percatado de esto?- No pasa nada, era broma…_

 _\- ¿Crees que si fueses molestia, te habría propuesto ser vampiro?_

 _\- suspira- Aidou, ¿Otra vez con eso? ya te dije que…_

 _\- No me vale ésa explicación, búscate otra, Sayori_

 _\- ¿Por qué te enfadas?_

 _¿Qué por qué? Porque eres terca, porque parece no interesarte mi presencia o un futuro con todos los que te quieren, y eso no lo soportaba._

 _/_

Dejaba pasar un tiempo entre insistencia e insistencia, hasta que llegó el día en que recogí una conversación que movilizaría mi vida de por vida.

Una simple respuesta que diste, al cuestionarte que qué clase de persona buscabas para pasar el resto de tu vida, con la mayor de las inocencias.

"Yo quiero alguien como Hanabusa Aidou"

Dejaste a todos petrificados, mayormente eran conocedores de tu soltura y desparpajo, pero nadie esperaba esas palabras, menos yo.

Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, apenas podía mirarte a los ojos de la vergüenza que inundaba mis mejillas, y mientras todos reían por tu frescura, sólo podía mirar al suelo, retumbándome tu idea de "hombre perfecto", preguntándome si también buscaba lo mismo, algo como tú.

Claro, por supuesto que así era, aquel día lo supe, y no quería seguir esperando a una historia que me tocaba a mí comenzar.

 _/_

 _\- Hoy estás más serio que de costumbre, Aidou, ¿Has visto lo guapa que estaba Ruka? –no entendía la fascinación que tenía por ella-_

 _\- No tienes nada que envidiarla, Sayori…_

 _\- ¿Ah? ¿Estás siendo amable? –se agarra a mi brazo, dejándome indefenso- ¡Qué mono!_

 _\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames mono! –Lo odio, no lo soporto, me hace quedar como un crío-_

 _El silencio de la calle y el constante pasar de parejas me dio la suficiente valentía, como para soltártelo allí mismo._

 _\- Sayori, hablaba en serio cuando dije que pasases la Eternidad junto a mí…_

 _\- veo que se muerde el labio, ¿es posible que comience a ceder?- Aidou… ¿y por qué iba a hacerlo? quiero decir… todo lo que quiero, lo tengo aquí, no hay nada que me espere en el futuro…_

 _\- ¿Y Yuki?_

 _\- Fue ella quien me hizo prometer que viviría la vida humana a la que ella tuvo que renunciar - ¿Cuándo había hecho semejante estupidez?- Además, ella tiene a Kiryu, no estará sola…_

 _\- ¿Y yo?_

 _Paró al instante y me miró, confundida e inquieta, sólo pude perderme en ésas orbes caramelo que intentaban ir más allá._

 _\- ¿Tú qué?_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? –No más dudas, no más miedos-_

 _\- No te entiendo… podrás continuar tu trabajo sol…_

 _\- ¿¡Qué pasa con nosotros, Sayori!?_

 _Retrocedió un paso de mí, y fui un ser arrepentido, porque no se merecía que la tratase de ésa manera, ¡pero caray, no se daba cuenta de nada!_

 _\- Hace un momento dijiste que querías a alguien como yo, pues Yo también quiero a alguien como tú, así que por qué seguir buscando, cuando estamos el uno en frente del otro, quédate conmigo…_

 _Tampoco me esperaba la profundidad de mis palabras, era como si mi corazón hubiese tomado el control de mi cuerpo y hubiese estallado._

 _Y estaba alegre, estaba feliz y completo, me había encontrado a mí mismo tras tanto tiempo perdido…_

 _Hasta que respondió…_

 _\- Eso no puede ser Aidou, tú eres un vampiro, y yo soy humana…_

 _\- Eso tiene solución –mostré la peligrosidad de mis ojos, pero no temió-_

 _\- No quiero eso, y por favor, te pido que respetes mi decisión, prométeme que nunca actuarás en contra de mis deseos…_

 _Noté mis incisivos a punto de clavarse, lleno de furia, ¿de verdad me hace prometer tal cosa? ¿Por qué? ¿Y si de repente un día se lo piensa, o…._

 _\- Aidou –me saca de mi ensimismamiento, suplicante- Por favor…_

 _\- No puedo hacer eso…_

 _\- ¡Aidou!_

 _\- Mira, te lo prometo mientras mantengas tu palabra, pero el día que cambies de opinión, me tendrás allí en el momento para cumplir tus designios_

 _Pero algo me decía que llevarías tu deseo a rajatabla, y eso me desesperaba y enfermaba, ¿hasta cuándo me tocaba esperar?_

 _/_

Uno la frente con la helada tapa, helado como el sentimiento que sufrí al saber que en un cuestión de meses te iba a perder definitivamente, y que ni siquiera habías tenido la idea de notificármelo.

El día que me enteré de que habías conocido a otro hombre, y te disponías a casarte con Él.

Fue tal la furia al pensar que no te tendría más para mí, que no serían para mí tus atenciones o tus caricias, que entré en cólera y dispuesto a luchar por ti, el peor día de todos en tu corta vida como humana.

El día de tu boda.

 _/_

 _No me costó mucho burlar a las damas y entrar en tu casa; llevabas un precioso vestido blanco, como una princesa, sencillamente preciosa, sencillamente perfecta._

 _¿Cuánto hacía que no nos veíamos? ¿10 meses? ¿Tan rápido me habías olvidado?_

 _Estabas sorprendida de verme, y recuerdo bien que tenías los ojos llorosos._

 _\- Aidou, qué…_

 _\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Que te entregabas a otro hombre que no era Yo…_

 _\- Yo no…_

 _\- ¿Tan despreciable te parezco? –Estoy agotado de tanta negativa por su parte, de ver mi futuro negro y oscuro-_

 _\- ¡Yo no dije tal cosa!_

 _\- ¡¿Entonces por qué me abandonas!?_

 _\- ¡Tengo que hacerlo!_

 _¿Tenía que hacerlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la necesidad para cometer tal sacrificio en contra de sus deseos?_

 _Porque ya no era un niño estúpido que no se percataba de tus reacciones o miradas tímidas cuando estabas conmigo._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?_

 _\- Abre los ojos y no respira, ¿tan malo es reconocerlo?- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Yo te sigo queriendo, mucho, Yorichan –Tomo innecesario aire- Y mi propuesta sigue en pie –Doy un paso, está estática- Quédate conmigo…_

 _Llego ante su diminuto cuerpo, y sólo se me ocurre tomar su enguantada mano en delicada y suave seda._

 _Despierta de su estado de pánico momentáneo, para mirarme con la completa tristeza en sus ojos._

 _\- No me hagas esto, hoy no…_

 _\- No te entregaré a otro que no sea Yo, sabes que no quieres casarte con Él –me aproximo, un beso, y tal vez se lance a mis brazos-_

 _No me permitió seguir, pese a sostener su cintura, unas pequeñas manos en mi pecho eran suficiente, como para echarse hacia atrás…_

 _Y alejarse una vez más._

 _\- Voy a casarme, y espero que lo respetes, Aidou_

 _\- No pienso hacerlo –frunce el ceño-_

 _\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Secuestrarme? ¿A plena luz del día? ¿Con cazavampiros en la entrada?_

 _Cazavampiros, ¿qué hacían allí los cazavampiros? y sobre todo, ¿por qué no hicieron nada cuando entré?_

 _Y entonces lo comprendí, tú los habías puesto allí, tú habías previsto mi salida y mi respuesta. Una cobarde inteligente en todo su esplendor._

 _Estaba claro que lo habías decidido todo, pese a saber que ibas a sufrir, y que ya nada pintaba allí. Me llevé las manos a los bolsillos y salí de allí, permitiéndote tu patética aventura de hacer lo correcto._

 _Aquella noche presentí que me seguían, probablemente para que no hiciese ningún acto delictivo._

 _/_

El olor de la madera se mezcla con tu delicioso aroma, todavía guardo la esperanza de abrir y que despiertes, pero la triste realidad es otra, como aquella en que te permití estar con un abogado que te dio buena vida, y al cual te entregaste en cuerpo y alma.

Eras feliz, y yo te permití vivir ésa felicidad, procurando desaparecer de tu visionado, por tu interés y por el mío.

\- Señor Aidou… -se acerca una pequeña niña de medio cabello, con el mismo color de ojos que los tuyos, junto a otro niño con el pelo castaño. Digna herencia tuya- Deberíamos de irnos…

\- Concededme unos minutos, ¿vale?, id con tía Yuki….

Aquellos niños, los hijos de tus hijos, lo único que me quedaba de ti, que albergan tu esencia y presencia.

Tras decidir que no interrumpiría tu vida, me prometí que velaría por ellos, mientras seguía con mis avances. No pensaba que serían tan indiscretos, como su madre, y que se acercarían a mí con su entera voluntad.

Y aún recuerdo tu cara llena de emoción y dulzura cuando me viste llegar con ellos a tu casa, aprovechando que tu marido no estaba…

 _/_

 _\- ¡Mamá, ya estamos en casa, hemos traído a un amigo!_

 _No te salían las palabras, tampoco movimientos, así que con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, llegué hasta ti, y acaricié con devoción tu mejilla._

 _Soltaste el aire retenido, y me enternecí. Aún no me habías olvidado._

 _\- ¿Me extrañaste?_

 _Sé que quisiste darme una frase afirmativa, te conozco ya demasiado, como para no darme cuenta de las cosas. La reunión fue tranquila, ninguno nos atrevíamos a dar un paso en falso, sólo la infantilidad de los pequeños nos hacía reír, sobre todo la niña, era idéntica a esa Sayori de instituto, tan despierta y comprensiva._

 _\- Señor Aidou, ¿viene de muy lejos?_

 _\- Pueees… un poco… tu madre y yo somos buenos amigos…_

 _\- ¿Amigos, y hacen tanto que no se ven?_

 _Caray con la niña, no tenía ningún miedo. Luego llegó a mi cabeza una nueva formulación, ¿y si aquellos hubiesen sido mios? haber montado una familia junto a Ella, si me lo hubiese permitido…_

 _\- Bueno, pero Él ahora está aquí para quedarse, incluso a partir de ahora podéis llamarlo "Tito Aidou"_

 _\- ¿¡Perdón!?_

 _¿Tito? ¿En serio? Eso me hacía ver poco serio o algo de lo que podían aprovecharse… pero era incapaz de negar nada a aquellas caritas anhelosas de afecto._

 _\- desvío la mirada- Tío… Nada de Tito…_

 _\- ¡Tío Aidou!_

 _Maldita mujer, se las había ingeniado bien, como para no hacerme desaparecer de su vida, ¿me necesitaba o qué?_

 _/_

Acabo de verles siendo recogidos por Kuran, y de alguna forma de tranquiliza ver que al menos podría hacer algo por ellos.

Los protegería, tal y como otras muchas veces te había prometido, porque nunca te había visto tan preocupada, como el día que te vi con uno de los pequeños en el hospital, con un episodio de fiebre alta.

Yo me había sentido culpable porque no velé lo suficiente por Él durante aquella tarde, y tú te sentiste culpable ante la simple idea de perder aquello por lo que ahora te desvivías.

 _/_

 _Nada más recibir la noticia, acudí al centro, para encontrarte sentada en una banqueta con las manos unidas, como si rezaras por un progreso milagroso._

 _No me dio por analizar por qué estabas sola, sobraba con quedarme allí, avanzando con cuidado de no perturbarte._

 _Mas cuando te diste cuenta de mi presencia, corriste a mis brazos, llorando. Te estreche con fuerza, como si mi vida dependiese de ello._

 _\- ¡Aidou! –Aprietas mi camisa con fuerza, me necesitas a tu lado, lo sé-_

 _\- Lo siento mucho Sayori… ¿qué ha pasado?_

 _\- No… no sé… de repente no… no respiraba… llamé… estaba ardiendo y…_

 _\- Chssst tranquila, ya estoy aquí._

 _Con el tiempo que llevo viviendo, la ciencia médica es terriblemente lenta en cuanto a ayudas, pero tampoco podía entrar en la Sala, arriesgarme a convertir a un inocente, y luego dar explicaciones._

 _Pero había llegado a querer a aquel pequeño como mi propio descendiente, tampoco podía permitirme perderlo._

 _Esperamos sentados mientras albergábamos esperanzas de noticias tempranas, bueno… ella… yo me planteaba cuánto tiempo dar, para entrar y optar por la solución vampírica._

 _A esto de que cogiste mi mano, y te apoyaste en mi hombro, por un momento olvidé la fragilidad humana, debías de estar tremendamente cansada._

 _\- Aidou… sé lo que estás pensando… espera…._

 _\- Si es la única cura, no dudes que no pienso aceptar un rechazo por tu parte, lo importante es salvarlo…_

 _\- Lo sé, pero… no me destruyas el sueño de que pueda seguir siendo mortal…_

 _¿Tan malo era convertirse en vampiro? Porque lo catalogaba como la peor de las desdichas. Sólo pude recostarme a su lado, sentía que se estaba quedando dormida… y la duda en mí me forzó a aprovechar la situación._

 _\- ¿Y tu marido…?_

 _\- No está… -Hasta ahí había llegado- … las cosas… no van bien entre nosotros…_

 _¿Qué había dicho? ¿En serio? ¿No era una broma?_

 _La ilusión brotó dentro de mí, como si llevase tiempo tragada por la oscuridad, y me sentí mal ante gestos tan egoístas por mi parte._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque… te sigo queriendo…_

 _/_

Afortunadamente, tu hijo salió del aquel trance.

Me querías, al fin lo admitías, y sentí que al fin podía vivir mi sueño a tu lado. El niño salió afortunadamente, y tú… al día siguiente no recordabas nada, porque parecía que lo habías dicho en sueños.

\- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que me querías, Yorichan?... creo que me hiciste creer que No, porque tu deber te hacia regresar con tu familia…

Cierro los ojos, no sé si actué correctamente desde entonces, porque ante el miedo de que pudieses destruir tu felicidad, me alejé todo lo posible de ti, otra vez.

No quería ser el causante de un futuro triste para ti y los tuyos.

Sin embargo, las ruedas de la vida con muy casuales… y de manera egoísta, tu marido falleció por una enfermedad. Me di miedo porque temí que fuese resultado de todas mis súplicas, ni siquiera me atreví a hablarte.

Pero estaba allí, yo, el vampiro que antaño no le habría importado la vida humana más allá de sus intereses.

Pero acabaste buscándome tú, con el pretexto de los niños querían verme, y estabas radiante, como si hubieses recobrado la juventud perdida con aquel hombre.

A la tierna edad de 30 años.

Y fue tu hija quien obró el milagro.

 _/_

 _\- Tio Aidou, ¿por qué no sales a dar una vuelta con Mamá?_

 _\- se pone de todos los colores, adorable- ¿Quién te ha dicho que…_

 _\- Mamá, mereces ser feliz, y hacía tiempo que no lo eras con Papá, no tienes la misma complicidad que con el tío, ¿por qué no pasarlo bien?_

 _Yo también estaba sorprendido, ¿cuándo habían aparecido ésos infantes tan maduros?_

 _Reí porque Sayori no sabía dónde meterse, volvía a tener frente a mí aquellas respuestas entre ambos, que vivíamos en la Biblioteca, hace años._

 _Tenía razón, ¿por qué no?_

 _\- A mi me parece buena idea_

 _\- Aidou… -me reprende, vergonzosa-_

 _\- ¿Qué? Somos buenos amigos, ¿No?_

 _\- Se sorprende con la contestación, aún no es capaz de salir de mis ataques por sorpresa- Ah, si si…_

 _\- ¡Dicho queda!_

 _/_

Me emocionaba la idea de poder atarte con uno de mis trucos a mí, porque sabía lo que buscabas o lo que querías, y me querías a mí, no era muy difícil.

Lo importante era encontrar un escenario perfecto, uno que te hiciese regresar lo más parecido a cuando dejamos de ser viles extraños, cuando no teníamos problemas acechando, cuando lo único importante eras nuestros libros y nuestra biblioteca…

 _/_

 _\- ¿A dónde vamos? –comentaste, llevando un magnífico vestido azul con vuelo en la falda, y el pelo medio recogido-_

 _\- Me han hablado de una Feria por aquí cerca, podíamos visitarla, ¿no crees?_

 _\- No sé… ¿podrás resistirte a subirte a las atracciones de niño pequeño?_

 _\- refunfuño- Deja de verme como un crío, ¿quieres?_

 _Reíste, y mi mundo se fue a pique, era como si no hubiésemos avanzado en el tiempo._

 _\- Además, si monto contigo, no sé cuál es el problema –Cojo su mano-_

 _\- Pues que no entramos los dos, por ejemplo…_

 _\- Bueno, pues subimos a las fuertes, y dejo que te agarres a mí como una dama desvalida…_

 _\- me da un empujón suave- ¿A quién llamas desvalida?_

 _\- río- Pero si te da miedo la velocidad, te lo recuerdo, señorita_

 _\- ¡Eso era antes!_

 _Qué fácil es hacerla de rabiar, al menos no había perdido la confianza en mí que tanto me había costado lograr cuando aconteció lo de Kaname…_

 _\- Además, vas acompañada de un elegante, sexy y guapo vampiro, deberías de dar gracias…_

 _\- Se cuelga de mi hombro, haciéndome tropezar- Ya había olvidado al vanidoso Aidou…_

 _Yo no había olvidado a la dulce y gentil Sayori, y no estaba dispuesto a perder el día._

 _Probamos toda la maquinaria, demostrándome que aún prevalecían sus miedos, por lo que pude aprovechar para aproximarme a su figura, pero el momento definitivo fue en un puesto de tiro, donde se sorteaban peluches de gran tamaño._

 _Sonreí, aún existía la pequeña Yori._

 _\- ¿Quieres uno?_

 _\- No es necesario, es muy difícil…_

 _\- ¿Lo quieres o no? –levanto una ceja, qué terca-_

 _\- Bu… bueno… el panda es mono y a los niños…_

 _\- Claro, qué va a admitir que es para Ella- Deme 5 tiros_

 _El hombre me hizo entrega del arma a apuntar y las balas a usar, ya me disponía a lograr mi objetivo y quedar como un héroe, cuando se me ocurrió algo, maquiavélico y provechoso, ¿por qué no? después de todo lo que me había hecho sufrir._

 _\- ¿Qué me darás a cambio de conseguírtelo?_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Tendrás que darme un incentivo, si no, no sé si lo conseguiré… -me muestro como una víctima, por supuesto que lo obtendría, nada se escapa de mi ojo de lince, pero era válido un castigo a seguir por tanto tiempo separados-_

 _\- No… ¡No tengo por qué darte nada!_

 _\- Como quieras… veremos si lo logro…_

 _Ser actor siempre fue normal en mí, para obtener lo que quería, casi siempre me tocaba fingir; así que ésta vez no sería menos, me mostré inseguro y dudoso… y Ella cayó._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres… a cambio?_

 _\- Un beso_

 _Quedó pálida unos segundos, fingí ignorarlo, ésta vez cumpliría mis designios. Pese a ello, no las tenía todas conmigo, había sido tozuda demasiadas veces, podía mandarme al cuerno, irse, o…_

 _\- Está bien, ¡sólo uno!_

 _La felicidad me desborda, nunca imaginé que accedería a un plan como ése, evidentemente lograría mi puntería._

 _Apunté a la lata y a la primera cayó, dejando boquiabierto al feriante; pobre humano, si supiese que había retado a un ser superior._

 _Yori quedó pálida como la nieve, consecuente de lo que había ganado en ambos significados, pero no la presioné, recogí el peluche y se lo entregué a las temblorosas manos._

 _Reí para mis adentros, ésta vez, no quería ser yo quien insistiese, ella accedió y tendría que dar el paso. Metí las manos en los bolsillos, y avancé, despreocupado._

 _\- En unas horas comenzarán los fuegos artificiales y…_

 _\- Aidou…_

 _\- ¿Sí? –volteó para atenderla-_

 _Me vi jalado del cuello de la camisa por el lado izquierdo, y unos labios empotrados contra los míos._

 _Me estaba besando, ¡lo estaba haciendo! con un precioso rubor en sus mejillas. Presentí que iba a alejarse, así que detuvo sus intenciones colocando una mano en su cadera, y la otra en su nuca._

 _Se deshizo en mis caricias, dedicándome los más tiernos suspiros, y yo quería detener el tiempo en ése instante, como si la lejanía entre ambos hubiese sido una vil pesadilla._

 _Necesitaba respirar y no iba a negárselo, pero nos quedamos tiernamente hipnotizados en los ojos de cada uno._

 _Sin duda, era la cosa más bonita que había tenido entre las manos._

 _\- Aidou… yo…_

 _\- Si te digo una cosa, ¿prometes no enfadarte? –asiente- Tendría que haberte besado mucho antes…_

 _Reímos como chiquillos, justo cuando anunciaban la preparación de los cohetes. Temiendo un arrepentimiento, tomé su mano y tiré de ella hasta la orilla del río, sentándonos en una esquina, dedicándonos a la magia de los cielos._

 _Una parte de mí está triste, porque siente que esto sólo es una mera ilusión… pero por otro, el tener la oportunidad de verla tan contenta, con el brillo de ilusión en sus ojos._

 _Guardaría ésta escena toda la vida._

 _\- Aidou…_

 _\- ¿Si?_

 _\- Dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños, ¿qué quieres que te regale?_

 _Cumpleaños, dolor, señal de que el tiempo corre en nuestra contra, ¿de verdad tenía que celebrarlo?_

 _La eché una mirada furtiva, y volví a concentrarme en el agua; me estaba perdiendo el espectáculo, pero tampoco me encontraba con fuerzas de disfrutarlo._

 _\- Sólo hay una cosa que me gustaría que me regalasen…_

 _\- ¿El qué?_

 _\- Tú –me mira, sin comprender- Me gustaría que aceptaras mi propuesta de la Eternidad conmigo –suspiro- pero ya sé tu respuesta…_

 _Por primera vez no me dio un No rotundo, sino que juraría por su semblante que dudaba. Tenía que aprovechar la circunstancia, la cogí de las manos._

 _\- Porque… tu respuesta seguiría siendo No… ¿verdad?_

 _\- Aidou… me encanta estar contigo… realmente no mentía cuando dije que eras mi chico perfecto, pero…_

 _\- suspiro- Prometiste vivir una vida mortal…_

 _Se muerde el labio, he dado en el clavo. Maldita promesa, ojalá pudiese retroceder en el tiempo y romperla, pero entonces, ¿sería muy egoísta? Reteniéndote, a mi lado._

 _Procuro no darle vueltas, no me sienta bien, sólo puedo ponerme en pie y tratar de borrar cualquier rastro de sueños en los que nuestras circunstancias cambiaban._

 _El resto de la velada estás distante, pensativa… triste, claro, nuestro tiempo se acababa, aquella cita había sido por un simple día._

 _En frente de tu casa, siento que estás insegura, no puedes escapar de la vida que tienes ahora, Sayori, porque deberías de dar gracias a todos los que te quieren._

 _Incluido Yo._

 _\- Buenas noches, Sayori… -comento, antes de que hagas cualquier locura-_

 _\- Ah… Buenas noches…_

 _Doy media vuelta, figurando que entrarás, probablemente te pases la noche sin dormir, y al día siguiente amanezcas con una sonrisa._

 _Pero tus brazos me retienen por la espalda, y mis barreras caen con tu tristeza._

 _\- Quédate… quédate ésta noche…_

 _\- Sabes que no puedo…_

 _\- ¿Por qué? –comienzas a llorar, y se me va la voluntad-_

 _\- Porque si me quedo, no sé de lo que sería capaz de hacerte, Yori…_

 _\- ¿Por qué es tan complicado, Aidou?_

 _Aprieto los puños, si tú no fueses una humana, y yo un vampiro, ahora lo tendría todo para sentirme pleno._

 _Sólo puedo girar y estrecharte con fuerza, besando tu pelo, porque no soporto ésta tristeza que llevas años arrastrando por fingir algo que no quieres._

 _\- Mi corazón es y será siempre tuyo, Yori…_

 _\- Demuéstramelo…_

 _No permites que te mire a la cara, ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? llevo tiempo tras de ti, ¿no es esa suficiente prueba?_

 _Aprietas los puños y al fin me encaras, y esos ojos caramelo empañados me sumergen en la más profunda de las desdichas._

 _\- Pasa conmigo ésta noche, olvida lo que eres tú y lo que soy Yo… que simplemente seamos Hanabusa Aidou, y Sayori Wakaba…_

 _\- ¿Y las consecuencias de eso?_

 _\- sonríe- Las retendremos para nosotros, para hoy y siempre…_

 _Sólo pude besarla por segunda vez, y perderme en una preciosa fantasía en la que no hay diferencias entre nosotros…_

 _/_

Tengo que controlar las ganas de llorar repetidas, recordando que aquella fue nuestra primera y única noche juntos, en la que demostramos toda nuestra pasión.

Aquel día fuiste mía, y yo fui tuyo.

Acaricio con devoción la tapa, a partir de aquel día, mantuvimos unos difíciles espacios, pero yo no me aparté de una constante vigilancia.

Frente a mis ojos envejecías, y tu vida se escapaba de mis manos… y la mía contigo.

Porque es ahora cuando más vacío me siento.

Y llegó la fatídica noche en la que ibas a renunciar a tu existencia, porque la Muerte te estaba venciendo. Postrada en la cama, fue la última vez que hablé contigo sin tapujos, sin mentiras…

 _/_

 _\- Estás aquí…_

 _\- ¿Cómo iba a faltar? –sonrío con amargura-_

 _\- Bueno, tal vez no te agradaba verme con tantas arrugas…_

 _No era momento para bromas, porque vas a alejarte de mí, a un lugar donde no puedo ni nunca podré alcanzarte._

 _Me siento en el borde de la cama y cojo tu mano, trato de mantener la compostura, pero temo romperme en cualquier momento._

 _\- Para mí, serías perfecta hasta sin peinar…_

 _\- Eres un Playboy, Aidou… -ríe, pero la tos detiene el instante-_

 _\- Sólo contigo_

 _Esos iris son tan dulces, que recuerdo aquellas situaciones en las que fuimos una pareja, y disfrutamos de ello._

 _Y decaigo, no quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo remedio._

 _\- Aidou, por favor, no estés triste…_

 _\- ¿¡Cómo no voy a estarlo, Yori!? ¡Vas a dejarme! ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta!?_

 _\- llora- Por favor, no quiero que mi último recuerdo que tenga de ti, sea el chico de mis sueños desconsolado…_

 _\- Por favor Yori, te lo suplico, deja que te convierta…_

 _\- No Aidou, ahora es cuando menos puedes destruir todo mi esfuerzo con una transformación… he vivido una vida plena, feliz…. y tengo a una familia de la que me siento orgullosa…_

 _\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?_

 _\- No me has abandonado, y con eso voy a quedarme… mi vida contigo han sido mis momentos, los que guardaré por siempre… gracias Aidou, porque has continuado conmigo pese a poder hacer tu vida…_

 _\- cojo su mano y se la beso- Tu eres mi vida… no sé cómo voy a continuar sin ti…_

 _\- Seguirás… creo que siempre has sido el más valiente de toda la clase nocturna…_

 _\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste en su entonces?_

 _\- Te veía siempre rodeado de chicas, y no quería ser una más –tose- irónico, ¿verdad? porque acabé siéndolo_

 _\- Rectifica, eres quien se quedó con el espectacular vampiro_

 _Ambos reímos, pero sabíamos que el tiempo llegaba a su fin. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, y me quedé expectante._

 _\- Recuerda Aidou, cuando te veas sin fuerzas, recuerda que la chica que te quiere no la gustaría ver que te rindes, ¿vale?_

 _\- Lo recordaré…_

 _\- Gracias…_

 _Y con esa última palabra, su corazón dejó de latir. Sólo pude abrazarla con fervor, ojalá hubiesen sido otras circunstancias, ojalá tu decisión hubiese sido otra…_

 _/_

Me limpio los ojos con la manga de la gabardina, respiro hondo.

Te hice una promesa, recordaría mis palabras… aunque no sé si podré cumplirlo, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

Espero a que el mecanismo del ataúd descienda, y desaparezca de mi vista; cierro los ojos, ¿me estarás viendo?

Una fuerte sacudida de viento me hace reaccionar, como si fuese una caricia, como… como si me estuvieses abrazando.

Y sonrío a la nada.

\- De acuerdo pequeña mortal, por ahora seguiré mi camino, porque fuiste la única en cazar al Idol Hanabusa Aidou…

 **/**

 **¿Ha quedado muy corto? ¿Muy largo? Creo que más lo segundo XD Bueno, tras leerme el especial de Vampire Knight, sufrí alegría inicial, y tristeza después, porque Aidou se quedaba solo y lo confesaba ;.;**

 **Debido a que en el final del manga, salen los nietos de Yori, me figuré que realmente una familia con Aidou no habría tenido, pues los niños parecían muy humanos T.T**

 **Así que me planteé la historia de ambos tras la historia central Kuran (sería fantástico que hiciesen un comic de ellos, pero nos contentamos con los especiales u.u)**


End file.
